


Chris's Collection

by CurriedSugar



Series: Sugar's Oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, Gen, Hobbies, Isaac Beamer Vs The Supernatural, Knives, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: In an attempt to get Charlie to settle down in the evenings, Chris decides to start a collection of his ghostly brother's favorite thing: knives. However, it works a little TOO well...





	Chris's Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isaac Beamer Versus the Supernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470636) by [OneBizarreKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBizarreKai/pseuds/OneBizarreKai). 

> I made a post on my "main" blog that I thought that Chris seemed like the type of person to collect knives, but one of my followers reblogged that post and added, "I'm thinking more Charlie", and this idea spawned.
> 
> I'm thinking of making a series of stories like this, and this is kind of a test thing!
> 
> Note: This is NOT canon to IBVS. I won't spoil anything, but stuff that happens in this fic doesn't line up with Kai's work. I tagged this as 'Not Canon Compliant' for a reason, folks.

It was the average Monday morning for the Supernatural Investigation Club; Nevin and Edward were bickering for the millionth time, Drew was trying to make peace between the two so the fight didn't become physical, with very little success, and Isaac was sitting in a beanbag chair doodling in his sketchbook without giving a single fuck.

"...I just don't get why we have to come here every. Single. Fucking. Morning." Nevin groaned, massaging his temple, his eyes glowing a bright cyan blue, as if he was about to attack his enemy with all the strength he had.

"That makes two of us," Isaac butted in, not looking up from his doodling.

"Isaac, please be quiet," Drew sighed, his patience wearing out.

"Yeah, this doesn't concern you!" Edward added.

"Oh my Kyden Song..." Drew buried his face in his hands. "Where on Earth is Chris when you need him?" As if right on cue, Chris stumbled through the door, looking disheveled.

"I'm here, I'm here!" he yawned.

"Finally! You're here!" Nevin grinned. "Now you can help me talk some sense into this son of a bitch!" That phrase was what prompted Drew to mutter some rather vulgar curse words under his breath, and Isaac to look up at the sunglasses-wearing teen.

"Jeez, dude, you look like shit," Isaac noted. "You feeling okay?"

"Charlie's been getting kinda rowdy when I'm trying to unwind," Chris replied, rubbing an eye. "I've barely gotten any sleep these past few days."

"Ghost problems, huh?" Nevin raised a brow. "Honestly, I'm not that surprised. Your ghost brother-thing is kind of a psychopath."

"**I'm not a freaking psycho!**" Charlie growled in Chris's voice, before the latter slapped himself across the face, snapping himself out of it. "Guys, what do I do? I can't function without any proper rest! I nearly got in an accident this morning while driving to school!"

"We should probably figure out why Charlie's been bothering you first. Then we can determine how to solve the problem," Drew suggested, removing his hands from his face. "Is he trying to possess you or anything?"

"No, not really," Chris shook his head. "He just complains."

"Just complaining, huh? No attempted possessions whatsoever?" Edward asked, rubbing his chin. Chris nodded. "Okay. I see the problem now."

"You do?"

"My little brother Geno whines a lot whenever he's bored," The school king explained. "I think that Charlie doesn't like it when you go to sleep because he'll have nothing interesting to do for the next eight hours or so."

"That...makes a lot of sense, actually," Chris replied. "He does get bored easily. After all, he _is_ around your brother's age."

"Well in that case, the answer seems pretty simple," Nevin said. "You should probably find something for him to do at night. Something quiet, so you can get some sleep and not alert your dad, and it might be in your best interest to make sure it isn't something that he won't enjoy very much."

"Maybe you could find a way to include him in a hobby," Isaac suggested. "You could leave some science books open on your desk, you could make a list of podcast episodes for him to listen to, maybe leave out a collection for him to admire or something."

"I think the collection one sounds interesting," Chris mused. "I've always wanted to start one."

"So what do you want to collect?" Nevin asked. "My grandma collects snow globes, a kid at the old school I went to collected Pokemon cards, and Drew has a collection of stuffed animals."

"Drew collects-" Edward started to say.

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence, Edward Quinton," the Jovel twins snapped in unison, staring at their leader with a deadly glare.

"It's really fucking creepy when you two do that," Isaac shuddered. "It's like one of you are going to stab me or something."

"Wait! I've got it!" Chris snapped his fingers. "I know what to collect!"

"So what's your new collection going to be, then?" Drew raised a brow. Like everyone else in the room, he didn't know where Chris was going with this.

"Knives!"

"KNIVES?!" Everyone else echoed.

"Why not?" Chris shrugged. "It kind of seems like a thing Charlie would be into. And there's all sorts of knives out there! There'll be tons of knives for him to admire."

Edward, Isaac, and Nevin looked at each other, the same expression on their faces.

"Well, if that's what you're gonna collect, then I'll support you," Drew said slowly.

"Really?"

"I'm not really one to judge what someone collects," the mostly normal twin nodded. "Besides, I'm sure Charlie will enjoy it, too."

Chris's head snapped up. "**Well, what are we waiting for?**" Charlie demanded, having taken control of Chris. "**Knives don't exactly collect themselves!**" The seventeen-year-old ran out of the room, still being possessed.

"Are we really going to let Chris collect KNIVES?" Edward groaned.

"Calm down guys, it's not hurting anybody," Isaac reassured them. "Chris'll probably lose interest in it before the end of Wednesday anyways."

"Let's just pray those two won't go overboard with this," Nevin sighed.

"Oh come on, Nev, how bad could it get?" Drew smiled.

* * *

_Three days later..._

"Thanks for having me over, Mr. Jackson," Nevin said to Chris's dad.

"Please, call me Xavier," Mr. Jackson smiled. "Chris has spoken a lot about you. It's finally nice to meet you in person."

"Same here," the emo teen grinned. Chris had gathered up the courage to come out to his father recently, which according to him, ended up in a long and serious talk. After that, his father had been a lot less strict, and was getting involved in Chris's life again. Nevin was really happy for his friend. "Speaking of Chris, where is he?"

"Oh, he's upstairs in his room," Mr. Jackson replied. "He said he wanted to show you something."

"I see." Nevin nodded.

"Hey Nevin!" Chris greeted his friend as he came down the stairs, holding a pocket knife that looked like a cutlass.

"What the?!" Mr. Jackson started, completely shocked and confused.

"Oh yeah...Chris collects knives now," Nevin sighed.

"Why?" Mr. Jackson asked, nearly shouting.

"I guess it spoke to him," Nevin shook his head.

"Do you wanna hold it?" Chris asked, holding the blade out to his father.

"Uh...I'll pass," Mr. Jackson politely declined.

"You wanna check out my collection later, Nev? It's growing pretty fast!"

"Well..." Nevin trailed off at first, not knowing what to say. "I'm free on Saturday."

"Sweet!" Chris grinned. "I'll go and put this back!" He went back upstairs with the knife. Mr. Jackson kept his eyes on his son until the bedroom door was shut.

"What in Kai's name did you do?" He demanded.

"Nothing! I swear!" Nevin answered. "Chris heard that my grandma and twin brother had collections of their own, and he wanted to start one, too!"

"And he chose KNIVES?"

"Yeah..."

"And you're ALLOWING and SUPPORTING this?!"

"Did you think that we weren't concerned about this at first?!" Nevin retorted. "Isaac explicitly said that Chris wasn't hurting anybody! And besides, Chris usually gets bored of something before the week is over. It's only a matter of time."

"And when did Chris decide to start this collection of his?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Monday."

"Isn't today Thursday?"

"So? Maybe this is piquing his interest," Nevin shrugged.

"I'm not so sure about that," Mr. Jackson shook his head. "I'm just saying. There might be another motive to this than just wanting to start a collection."

"You might have a point," Nevin agreed. "But I'm still going to wait this out until Saturday. Chris might get suspicious if I suddenly get interested about his new...hobby all of a sudden."

"Alright then," the single father sighed. "I'll trust you on this, Nevin Jovel."

"It's just Nevin. But thanks."

* * *

_Saturday, 12:15 P.M._

"So why'd you invite all of us over to Chris's place?" Edward asked.

"I agreed to come over to see his collection," Nevin sighed. "I asked if you guys could come too."

"Why?"

"You never know," Nevin shook his head as they approached the monochromatic teen's home. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

"Shouldn't we knock first?" Isaac said. "I know you and Chris are neighbors and all, but it's kind of amoral to enter someone's house without knocking, isn't it?"

"He said we could just come in when we arrived." Nevin replied, pushing open the door and going inside. Edward, Isaac, and Drew followed him upstairs to Chris's bedroom door, where they could hear the sound of clinking metal on the other side.

"**Don't get all twisted up, Chris!**" They could hear Charlie say. "**They'll be so jealous!**"

"They're all going to think that I've gone fucking insane, that's what going to happen," Chris replied. "I'm not so sure about this anymore..."

"Welp. Here goes nothing," Isaac sighed. He grabbed the doorknob, gently pushing the door open, and the rest of the Supernatural Investigation Club went into a shocked silence. Every piece of Chris's furniture had dozens of knives on them; ones with fancy blades, pocket knives, and quite a few knives made explicitly for the purpose of throwing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Edward managed to scream.

"**Well, well, well! If it isn't Chris's friends!**" Charlie mocked the cliche, smiling at the four teens with Chris's smile.

"THIS is you two's knife collection?" Isaac gestured around the room as he spoke, looking a little pale as he did.

"It really does look like a lot, doesn't it?" Chris sighed, only able to get control over his body for a couple seconds before Charlie took over again.

"How many of these do you even HAVE?" The school king, who didn't look as confident as a king of a high school should be, carefully picked up a knife as he spoke.

"**As of this morning, we have 150!**"

"150? Already?! I only have 300 stuffed animals and I've been collecting them since I was eight!" Drew cried.

"**300? Wow! That's twice the amount that we have!**" Charlie beamed. "**You guys must think that this is really cool!**"

"W-we do," Nevin said, slightly stuttering. "But Charlie-"

"**We've gathered so many knives! We stole some kitchen knives from Isaac's apartment, Chris found a bunch of cool pocket knives at a pawn shop, we found these throwing knives at another pawn shop...**"

"That's...impressive," Edward smiled nervously. "But kid, we should-"

"**We even managed to find some that they don't make anymore! Like that one over on the-**"

"CHARLIE!" Isaac screamed the ghost child's name, interrupting the cutlery-based rant. The blond teen cleared his throat. "Now that we have your attention, we would like to know if there's another reason to all of this."

"**What do you mean, 'another reason'?**" Charlie inquired, eyes squinting.

"I'll be honest, we are kind of impressed," Nevin explained. "But I think that there's a hidden motive behind this new hobby. Don't think we didn't hear Chris say he wasn't that intrigued anymore."

"**You guys are twisting this way out of proportion!**" Charlie screamed. "**I'm doing this because I want to spend more time with Chris-I MEAN I WAS BORED AS ALL HECK!**"

Chris shook his head, gathering enough control over himself to say, "Wait, you just wanted to spend more time with me? Is that why you were being so restless at night before?"

"**Yeah,**" the ghost admitted. "**You were spending so much time with these guys, and I grew a little jealous. After you suggested we start a knife collection, I thought that it would be a chance to spend more time with you...you know, common interests and all that crap.**"

"Huh. Looks like he's not that big of a psycho after all," Nevin noted. Drew elbowed his twin hard.

"Oh. Jeez, I...didn't know you felt that way," Chris said slowly. "You know, if you wanted to spend some time with me, you could have just asked. I'd be willing to."

"**Really?**"

"Of course!" Chris assured. "Dead or alive, you're still part of my family. And if you ever want to talk or just hang out with me, just ask. I'll make time."

"Awww!" Isaac and Drew cooed.

"Guys, be quiet," Edward hushed the two. "Let them have their moment."

"Uh, if everything's cleared up now, are you two still going to do this knife collecting thing?" Nevin said. "I think you guys might have gone a little overboard..."

"Actually, collecting knives is actually pretty fun!" Chris smiled. "I just think that I have too many."

"I can take some of them off of your hands, if that's the case," Drew offered. "I could probably sell them."

"Thanks, Drew," Chris sighed. "But wait, how are you going to sell them?"

"Chris is right," Edward pointed out. "Aren't you like, fifteen years old or something? How is someone going to buy knives from a teenager?"

"From the Internet," Drew said quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your opinion on this. I'm a little rusty in writing in the third person <strike> I guess that's what happens when your main and most popular fic on AO3 is written entirely in the first person </strike>, so constructive criticism is highly encouraged!
> 
> Hope you had/are having a nice day!
> 
> Stay sweet, my fellow readers! ^_^


End file.
